hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 26 (Faces)
Faces is the twenty-sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *Chats leads KELLIE to look like her. *CHARLI pretends to be a red lipstick. *NATHAN draws different-shaped faces. *CHARLI counts the parts of the body. *TIM plays happy, grumpy and peaceful music. *CHARLI claps to catch mosquitoes. *KATHLEEN sorts her friend's faces to look at different spots. *CHARLI exercises her head and eyes muscles. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who hates her freckles, and her dad (Tim) tries to make her feel better. Gallery Kellie S1 E26.png Charli S1 E26 1.png Nathan S1 E26.png Charli S1 E26 2.png Tim S1 E26.png Charli S1 E26 3.png Kathleen S1 E26.png Charli S1 E26 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E26.png Trivia *Kathleen and Nathan are absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Word play Lickety, lickety lips You need some red lipstick Add a spot to your nose, just like a rose Lickety, lickety lips. Lickety, lickety lips You need some red lipstick Add a spot to your nose, just like a rose Add frames for your eyes, what a surprise Lickety, lickety lips. Lickety, lickety lips You need some red lipstick Add a spot to your nose, just like a rose Add frames for your eyes, what a surprise And a blue, floppy hat, how about that? Lickety, lickety lips. ;Body move #01 Lickety, lickety lips You need some red lipstick Add a spot to your nose, just like a rose Lickety, lickety lips. Lickety, lickety lips You need some red lipstick Add a spot to your nose, just like a rose Lickety, lickety lips. ;Shapes in space We've got one head, one mouth One chin, one nose Two legs, two knees Two arms and elbows Two hands, two palms Ten fingers, Hi-5 Isn't it great to be alive? We've got one head, one mouth One chin, one nose Two legs, two knees Two arms and elbows Two hands, two palms Ten fingers, Hi-5 Isn't it great to be alive? ;Body move #02 We've got one head, one mouth One chin, one nose Two legs, two knees Two arms, two elbows Two hands, two palms Ten fingers, Hi-5 Isn't it great to be alive? We've got one head, one mouth One chin, one nose Two legs, two knees Two arms, two elbows Two hands, two palms Ten fingers, Hi-5 Isn't it great to be alive? ;Making music Hap-hap-hap-hap-happy I've got my happy face on I want to jump and sing A hap-hap-happy song. I'm hap-hap-hap-hap-happy I've got my happy face on I want to jump and sing A hap-hap-happy song. Grump-grump-grump-grump-grumpy I've got my grumpy face on I want to stomp and sing A grump-grump-grumpy song. I'm peace-peace-peace-peace-peaceful I've got my peace face on I want to sit and sing A peace-peace-peaceful song. Hap-hap-hap-hap-happy I've got my happy face on I want to jump and sing A hap-hap-happy song. I'm hap-hap-hap-hap-happy I've got my happy face on I want to jump and sing A hap-hap-happy song. ;Body move #03 This hand, that hand, do the mozzie swag This hand, that hand, try to hit the spot But if you miss that mozzie, it means you're much too slow This hand, that hand, have another go. This hand, that hand do the mozzie swag This hand, that hand, try to hit the spot But if you miss that mozzie, it means you're much too slow This hand, that hand, have another go. ;Puzzles and patterns No songlet ;Body move #04 Move your eyes, move your eyes Just like me Move your eyes, move your eyes Can't you see? Move your eyes from side to side Open them, now shut them Make them really wide. ;Sharing stories I hate my freckles I really, really do I hate my freckles Boo hoo hoo. I hate my freckles I really, really do I hate my freckles Boo hoo hoo. I love my freckles I really, really do I love my freckles Ya-yahoo! Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about lips Category:Ep about lipstick Category:Ep about noses Category:Ep about hair Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about drawing Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about grumpy & angry Category:Ep about peace Category:Ep about mosquitoes Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about eyes Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about muscles Category:Ep about freckles Category:Ep about myself